Two hearts of snow
by The-chibi-trio
Summary: A sorta doroXkoyuki fic, more of a cute friendship thing. Is set in the ninja village before zeroro changes his name to dororo, remember that! cute anyway so please read and review!


Two hearts of snow - one-shot

Disclaimer: We own nothing! NOTHINGGG!

A/N

Bechi: Hey everyone ^_^

Kellbo: Wondering why we're writing this?

Bechi: Well its for flecia! this loves this pairing!

Kellbo: Flecia got me a giant chocolate bunny (*drools)

Bechi -_-' ... and she got me a huge (and I mean HUGE) toy bunny!

Kellbo: (*too busy eating choc bunny to notice bechi)

Bechi: -_-' ohh kellbo... Anyway this is for you farara to say thanx! There was only one problem with our idea though...

Kellbo: (*stops eating bunny) Neither of us are any good at writing pairings, thats Farara's job. :(... (*eats bunny again)

Bechi: Yeah we kinda suck at lovey crushy sorta things, SOOO we did the next best this and decided to write this friendship fic!

Kellbo: Hopes ya like it Farara... thanx for the bunny!

Bechi: Enjoy! sorry if its OOC...or wrong spellings ^_^'

"WAKE UP ZERO-CHAN WAKE UP!" came the shrill voice of the young ninja girl who was jumping up and down exitedly and clapping her hands. "Miss...Miss Koyuki?"  
>Yawned the blue frog as he tiredly sat up and rubbed his eyes, "LOOK ZERORO LOOK" squeeled koyuki as she pointed out the window. With a sleepy yawn zeroro hopped out of bed and wandered over to the window, which was much too high for him to see out of,<br>he jumped up a few times to try to see what was so interesting to his companion. On the fourth jump he flinched as he failed to return to the ground as a pair of soft hands grabbed him round the waist holding him up too see. Zeroro gawped at what he saw, what were once luch green trees were now shining white blobs, the other huts in the village were no longer brown but glittery and pure looking, "W what happened...?" asked the amazed alien, Koyuki giggled at his reaction, "Its called snow, just like my name!" she smiled as she lowered her friend to the ground.  
>Zeroro turned to look up at her with curious eyes, "This is named after you?" he asked in amazement, "the girl giggled again finding it extremely humorus of her friends lack of knolage.<br>"No silly, I was named after it, snow is the tears of angels, they cover the land to bring joy to the children!" Koyuki explained as she stared out at the stunning scene from her window dreamily. "Children get joy from the tears of angels?" the little blue frog asked skepticly causing the girl to laugh again, "Come on, lets go play!" she cried as she grabbed the dark green coat that the elder of the village had made for her and dashed out the door. "Play?...WAIT FOR ME" zeroro cried as he realised his friend running off, he ran strait out the door and almost got knocked back in by the extremely cold gust of wind that hit his bare flesh, with tremenus amounts of shivering the assasin plodded through the thick cold substance that neerly reached his waste.  
>"M m miss k k koyuki!" he called with a stutter from the cold, shivering hystericly. Koyuki spun around quickly at the sound of his call and almost broke down laughing at her friend who was stumbling aquardly over while trying to simply walk through the snow.<br>Running back to the frog, she scooped him up and walked back indoors, "S s snow i is r r really c c c cold m m miss k koyuki" zeroro stuttered coldly as the girl drooped a fluffy blanket round his sholders.  
>"We just need to find you some warm clothes and then we can go play!" the girl chirped as she began digging franticly through a set of draws, "But miss koyuki, didnt you say you ad training today?"<br>the boy asked begining to warm up a bit. The girl stopped rummaging through clothes and froze for a moment before starting again, "Dont worry! I'm sure they wont realise I'm gone for one day!"  
>she smiled not turning to look at her friend. "She's goint to skip training to play in this 'snow' stuff?" he thought to himself trying to figure out what could possibley be soo great about snow.<br>"AHH HAH!" koyuki cried in triumpf as she pulled out a puffy little black coat and some small wellies that looked like they belonged to an infant, "These are my snow clothes from when I was three, they should fit you real good!"  
>she grined as she tossed him over the clothes. Zeroro sighed, a bit annoyed that he had to wear a small childs clothes, but all the same he got dressed.<br>"I must admit I feel warmer already!" he smiled at his friend, "Takes these too" she grinned back tossing him a pair of small wolly pink mittens, "They'll keep your hands warm!".  
>The two then returned back out into the cold outside where they ran to the biggest opening in the forrest that zeroro had noted as koyukis faverout spot in the forrest, it was a large area of normaly grass and flowers surrounded by trees but now looked like snow and snow surrounded by...more snow. Zeroro plodded over to the little stream that ran through the clearing, the two friends often would train there, jumping over the rocks and running through the flowers, those were his most cherished memorys, it was now frozen solid, the frog was stunned as he tapped his foot gently on the top before taking a step out onto the ice. "MISS KOYUKI THE WATER HAS GONE HARD!" he cried in exitement of his new discovery as he walked around carefully on the ice, after a few moments went by the girl did not reply, zeroro looked round at his companion and was immedietly knocked over by a freezing ball of snow in the face. After a few seconds the alien opened his eyes and shivered before standing up coldly and brushing the snow off his blue face, he was then hit again and toppled over backwards. The frog sneezed as he stood up,<br>getting a bit annoyed at the balls of coldness smashing him in the face, Koyuki almost fell over in laughter as she watched her little friend stand up covered head to toe in snow.  
>"MISS KOYUKI!" he snapped feeling a bit grumpy as another snowball flew towards him as he just dodged it, the girl just kept laughing as she tryed to hit her friend with the balls of snow.<br>Zeroro got more annoyed every time a snow ball came towards him, he just couldnt figure out why his friend wanted to hit him with balls of frozen water, suddenly he fell down as an extra large ball of snow smacked him right in the face, he knocked into a tree causing it to shake and a small avalanch of snow from its branches to burry him.  
>Zeroro quickly scrabbled to move away the snow above him sticking his little froggy head out from the pile of snow taking a deep breath, the first thing he saw was koyuki laughing her heart out at him,<br>this made the frog feel happy to see her so full of joy but also a bit frustrated. Climbing out of the pile of snow, the assasin grabbed a handfull of snow quickly forming it into a ball, he then hurled it with all his might at the laughing girl catching her off guard, Koyuki slipped backwards at the fource of the impact of the soft ball of snow and landed on her back.  
>"MISS KOYUKI!" Zeroro cried worryed he might have done it wrong and thrown the snow ball too hard, he ran over to the girl and began to cry as he saw her eyes closed,<br>"I I I killed m miss k koyuki..." he sobbed hystericly as he sat down besides her. "BWAAAAAAA!" the girl suddenly erupted as she jumped up, "KYAAAAAAAAA!" cried zeroro as he fell over in shock, his little heart stopping for a moment, Koyuki began to giggle again as she watched zeroro laying on the ground wide eyes trying to catch his breath after the sudden shock.  
>"Miss Koyuki that was uncalled for!" the alien whinned as he sat up wiping his eyes and sniffling, "I'm sorry Z, I guess it was a little over the top" the girl smiled as she sat down in the snow next to him, "...I suppose the throwing to balls of snow was alittle bit fun" he smiled two sat together for a while just enjoying eachothers company, after a few minutes koyuki collapsed onto her back startling the frog next to her, without a word she began moving her arms and leg up and down. After a few moments koyuki stopped what she was doing and looked up at the alien who was watching her like she was insane which made her burst into laughter once again,<br>"Miss koyuki I think we should go inside, the cold has clearly made you unwell" zeroro suggested consernedly, Koyuki looked a bit annoyed and rolled her eyes, she grabbed the frogs little blue hand and pulled him to the ground, "Now do as I do, you'll see why after" the girl grinned as she waved her arms again, zeroro copyed her, feeling a bit stupid but not wanting to argue.  
>After a few moments the two sat up and gave a shake to get rid of the freezing snow sliding down their backs, koyuki stood up and faced her master piece, zeroro soon followed her actions still confused at what she was doing. "Its a snow angel zeroro" she smiled facing her friend, zeroro looked down at the shape he had made in the snow,<br>"It does look a little bit like an angel!" he laughed, "Its a big angel and a little angel!" koyuki giggled happily as she drew a small love heart between the two shapes with her finger,  
>"I bet the big angel and the little angel will be best friends forever" she smiled warmly as she turned to zeroro, he smiled back, "Just like us miss koyuki!".<br>"What other things can you do with this 'snow'?" the boy asked curiously, "LOTS of things, how about we build a snowman!" koyuki grinned exitedly, "A snow man? a man made out of snow?"  
>zeroro asked skepticly. "Its really easy, you just make three balls of snow, one really big one, one middle sized one and a small one, then you pile them onto one another and put on stones for eyes and a carrot for a nose!" the ninja girl chirped as she drew a little picture of a snowman in the snow, "Do men have noses that look like carrots on this planet?"<br>zeroro asked causing koyuki to fall on her back laughing, "No silly, its just the way they are built! come on, I will make the two bigger snowballs and you make the snall one and collect the stones and carrot!".  
>Zeroro nodded and the two hopped off in their ninja like fashion. About five minutes later they both returned to the same spot, koyuki was pushing a rather large ball of snow that must have been at least twice her size and behind her was a smaller one about as big as herself, zeroro was carrying a ball of snow about his size with great dificulty. "Didcha get the carrot and rocks?"<br>Koyuki asked as she began to lift the middle size snowball with all her might to get it on top of the large one, zeroro shuffled his feet in the snow saddly, "I appoligise miss koyuki, I could not find a carrot, I did find this but I dont know if it will still work"  
>the blue frog mumbled as he pulled out a shiny red apple. "Thats...PERFECT!" she cried suddenly with a laugh as she somehow managed to get the first two parts of the snowman together,<br>she then picked up the zeroro sized ball for the head and placed the apple in the center then arranging the little black stones to form eyes and a mouth, "It looks like he has a cold, see!" she giggled, zeroro laughed at her enthusiasm as she jumped up and plopped the head onto the torso. "Does the man of snow not have arms?"  
>zeroro asked, Koyuki grabbed two large twigs from the ground neer a neerby tree, she handed one of them to her friends, "Think these will do?" she asked cheerfully,<br>he nodded back with a smile and the two jumped up and jammed the twigs into the sides of the snowman in unison. "He looks perfect!" Koyuki squeeled as she spun round happily,  
>zeroro stared up at the majestic giant very pleased with their work. Koyuki stopped spinning feeling rather dizzy, she sat down on a frost covered stone and her attention became caught on a steep hill neer the edge of the clearing, "Hey zeroro, I know another game we can play!" she gasped as she suddenly jumped up and hopped into the forrest.<br>Zeroro watched after her as she looked around inbetween the trees for something, finaly after a long while she seemed to find what she was looking for, she pulled two large leaves out from under the snow, leaves that were big enough to sit on. "Take this and follow me Z" Koyuki giggled as she dropped one of the leaves in front of the frog and dashed up the hill with her leaf, zeroro did as he was told and followed her right to the top. "Right, watch this!" she laughed as she set the leaf down on the floor and sat on it as if it were a pillow,  
>almost immedietly the leaf shot down the hill at an extremely fast pace untill she reached the bottom of the hill, with an exited screem the girl leaped off the leaf and rolled to a stop.<br>Zeroro stared wide eyes at the stunt, was her really supposed to do that too? Carefully he set the leaf down and nervously stepped onto it with one foot, as soon as his welly covered foot touched the leaf it shot off down the hill, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" zeroro screamed as he fell backwards as slid down the cold wet hill on his back spinning round and out of controll. When the poor alien reached the bottom he was face down and soaking in the freezing snow, "You ok Z?" koyuki asked with consern, there was no responce, "zeroro, ZERORO!"  
>koyuki cried as she shook the frogs cold little arm. "BWAAAA" he suddenly yelled making koyuki fall back in shock this time, a few seconds of silence went by before the two of them burst out laughing together.<br>"How about we try ice sliding?" the girl asked after catching her breath and wiping away the tears of joy in her eyes, "Ice sliding?" Zeroro asked curiously.  
>Koyuki stood up without a word and walked a few meters over to the frozen streem, she stepped back a bit and ran up at it before jumping and skidding gracefully accross the ice.<br>Zeroro clapped in amazement as she spun around and leaped while sliding accross the ice before comeing to a stop and stepping off, "You try!" she smiled warmly.  
>The blue frog took a deep breath and began to run at full speed towards the frozen river, as he got to the edge he made a mighty jump and...landed on his face. Zeroro speeded at increadable speeds down the icey river on his stoumuc like a penguin while screeming all the way, "Ooooh" Koyuki clapped at his awesome speed. As zeroro reached the end of the streem he skidded off the ice and crashed head first into a tree which then dropped snow on him for the second time that day, koyuki fell on her butt laughing as her little blue companions head popped out of the fluffy snow pile.<br>"Hows about we have another snowball fight, I'll even go easy on you this time!" Koyuki smiled warmly as she walked over to zeroro and held out her hand to help him out of the great pile of snow.  
>"With a little shiver the frog jumped out and stood proud, "I could beat you even if you do your worst now I know the rules miss koyuki!" zeroro laughed competitively.<br>"Ok readysetGO" the ninja girl called quickly as she scooped up some snow and lobed it at the boy quickly hitting him in the face before hopping off, "Hey thats cheating!"  
>the assasin frog laughed as he scooped up some snow of his own and chucked it back at her, she dodged quickly, "Too slow Z, you'll never catch me!" koyuki sung playfully as she grabbed some more snow and threw it at him.<br>"She knows better than to skip training, young koyuki" a dark looking man grumbled as he walked along side the village elder as they walked through the forrest in search of the skiveing young ninja. "You may give her the talk about responsibility tomoma but she is not to be punnished, a teenager need some freedom in her life" the old vilage elder told the man he was walking with, "Well where is she master, what could she have to do on a day such as this that is more important to her than her training?" the dark looking man asked frustratedly. The two men finally aproched the clearing. "COME ON SLOW POKE!" koyuki teased as she ran just a bit faster than zeroro as he chased her trying to put snow down her back, zeroro tripped over and landed face first in the snow making koyuki laugh, he quickly jumped up though and threw a snowball at her hitting her in the arm, she then jumped behind her friend and dropped a pile of snow on his head, "COOOLD!" he shreeked making her laugh again.  
>The village elder smiled at the heart warming scene of two kids playing together in the snow, "She can train tomorrow... let her play for now, young koyuki finaly has a best friend" he smiled as he turned and walked away leaving koyuki and zeroro to play to their hearts content.<br> 


End file.
